This invention relates to a chimney cleaner in the form of a device designed to be lowered through a chimney by means of a chain, rope or other flexible suspension member and having parts engageable with the chimney walls for removing obstructions and accumulations of undesired material, and deals more particularly with improvements in such a cleaner.
A general object of this invention is to provide a chimney cleaner which is of a relatively simple and economical construction but which nevertheless has the ability to clean various different obstructions and accumulations from chimney walls with a minimum amount of manual effort.
Other objects of the invention are to provide a chimney cleaner of the foregoing character which may be used to clean both masonry and metal chimney flues, which is usable to clean either excess mortar from new masonry chimneys or accumulations of soot, tar, or other combustion products from old chimneys, and which is readily adjustable to suit various different sizes of chimney flues.
Anoter object of the invention is to provide a chimney cleaner which is of an open design which allows it to be used while the chimney is in use with a fire, thus avoding the need for shutting down furnaces and heating systems and allowing the cleaner to be used while the chimney walls are warm which softens tar and tar-like accumulations and makes them easier to remove.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a chimney cleaner of the foregoing character having both scrub members for scrubbing accumulations from chimney walls and chopping elements for chopping away excess mortar chunks and other stubborn obstructions or for chopping a passageway through a severely clogged chimney as a first cleaning step prior to using the scrub members for a more complete cleaning.
Other objects and advantages will be apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment and from the accompanying drawings.